Spielchen
by Marzena
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Wann immer dir danach ist". Adrians POV. Ein bisschen Quidditch, ein Unwetter, Katie Bell und Adrian Pucey.


**Anmerkung: **Das ist die Fortsetzung zu meiner ersten Geschichte. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, sie doch noch ein wenig weiter zu führen, zumal das Thema und das Ende sich ja auch dazu anbot. Dieses Mal habe ich mich an Adrians POV versucht – was für mich immer eine ziemliche Herausforderung ist, aus einem männlichen POV zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen und ich habe Adrian einigermaßen realistisch hinbekommen. Man muss 'Wann immer dir danach ist' nicht gelesen haben, um Teil 2 zu verstehen, aber man kann und darf das sogar sehr gerne tun :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Spielchen**

„Nachhilfedate, Pucey?"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wandte sich Adrian Pucey auf dem Flur nach Miles Bletchley um, der eben aus einem Klassenzimmer gekommen war. Miles, der seinen Blick bemerkte, grinste breit.

„Was denn? Heute ist doch Mittwoch, und seit vier Wochen rennst du jeden Mittwoch los, um mit der kleinen Bell zusammen im Kerker herumzuhängen."

Adrian verdrehte die Augen. Dass Adrian einem Mädchen, und noch dazu einer Gryffindor, Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gab, fand Miles offenbar faszinierend.

„Heute nicht", gab er knapp zur Antwort. „Snape braucht den Kerker nämlich heute selbst, um die gesamte dritte Klasse nachsitzen zu lassen, die Filch heute Nacht wohl bei einer heimlichen Geburtstagsparty in einem leeren Klassenzimmer erwischt hat."

Miles lachte trocken auf. „Die müssen's auch noch lernen, wie man's richtig anstellt, wenn man hier heimlich einen draufmachen will", merkte er spöttisch an.

Dem konnte Adrian nur zustimmen. Regel Nummer Eins – man feierte niemals in irgendwelchen Räumlichkeiten, deren Lage so zentral war, dass jederzeit Mrs Norris oder Filch, der Hausmeister, vorbeikommen konnten. Und die Klassenzimmer lagen nun einmal relativ zentral. Wenn man schon nicht im eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum feiern konnte und sich deshalb nach Sperrstunde nach draußen in die Korridore begeben musste, so gab es immer noch Räume, die so versteckt lagen, dass der Hausmeister dort nur bei extremen Geräuschpegel vorbeikommen wü was konnte man von Drittklässlern schon erwarten?

„Dann hast du heute also frei?" fuhr Miles fort. Er hatte Adrian inzwischen eingeholt und schlenderte neben ihm her den Korridor entlang, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Schuluniformhose vergraben.

„So sieht's aus."

„Und? Wohin des Weges, wenn nicht in die Kerker?"

Adrian grinste. „Quidditch", erwiderte er. „Ich muss mal wieder raus. Hatte heute den ganzen Tag Unterricht ohne irgendeine Freistunde dazwischen, und morgen geht es genauso weiter. Geht gar nicht. Ich brauche jetzt dringend frische Luft und Bewegung."

Zweifelnd trat Miles an das nächste schmale Fenster, das in die Korridormauer eingelassen war, und warf einen Blick zum Himmel hinauf. In der Ferne waren die ersten dunklen Wolken zu sehen.

„Dir ist klar, dass sich da was zusammenbraut?" wollte er wissen.

„Ja, ja. Ich hab auch schon gehört, dass Trelawney heute schon mindestens zwei Leuten den Tod durch Blitzschlag vorhergesagt haben soll. Die Wolken hängen da seit zwei Stunden, Miles. Die können da auch noch zwei Stunden länger hängen."

„Tod durch Blitzschlag klingt verlockend, Adrian, aber Snapes Unmut morgen früh weniger. Ich geh besser erst in die Bibliothek und kritzle die letzten paar Absätze von dieser nervigen Hausaufgabe zusammen. Wenn Trelawney bis dahin noch nicht Recht gehabt hat, dann komm ich gern nach. Gemeinsam stirbt sich's besser."

„Na schön. Aber komm in die Gänge, oder man könnte noch meinen, du wärst zu den Streberleichen übergewechselt."

„Musst du gerade sagen, mit deiner Nachhilfe."

Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte Adrians Lippen. „Tja, Miles, nur ich gebe einer hübschen Blondine Nachhilfe. Auch wenns ne Gryffindor ist."

Miles ächzte. „Und ich mach's für meinen unheimlichen Professor, der mich sonst vor lauter Strafarbeiten das Tageslicht nicht mehr sehen lassen wird, jaja ..."

„Ich könnt sagen, dass mir das Leidtut, aber das wär gelogen." Adrian grinste noch immer und nickte Miles kurz zu. „Bis später. Und häng nicht zu lange in der Bibliothek rum."

„Die Streberleichen werden froh sein, wenn sie mich wieder los sind", prophezeite Miles, ebenfalls grinsend, bevor er in einen angrenzenden Korridor abbog.

Adrian ging weiter geradeaus und dann in Richtung der Umkleideräume der Slytherinmannschaft. Es stört ihn nicht weiter, dass Flint ihnen erst am Montag ein schweißtreibendes Training aufgebrummt hatte, bei dem er sich nicht weniger heftig und lautstark geäußert hatte, wie man es sonst nur von Oliver Wood gewohnt war. Adrian hatte nichts gegen hartes Training einzuwenden, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es das Ziel hatte, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen und Gryffindor fertigzumachen.

Während er seinen Besen bereitlegte und in seine Quidditchkleidung schlüpfte, dachte er kurz daran, wo er heute eigentlich sitzen müsste, nämlich im dunklen Kerker, neben einer nervösen Katie Bell, die vermutlich wieder einmal einen Trank zum Explodieren gebracht hätte. Wider Willen musste er kurz schmunzeln. Gut, die letzten beiden Male hatte es eigentlich keine Vorfälle mehr gegeben. Zwar war beim vorletzten Mal der Trank farblich nicht ganz an die Vorlage herangekommen, hatte aber immerhin die entsprechende Wirkung gezeigt und war ihnen auch nicht um die Ohren geflogen oder hatte den Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht. Definitiv ein Fortschritt.

Im Grunde war Katie Bell nicht so schlecht, wie es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Ihr mangelte es lediglich an genügend Konzentration und sie konnte sich bei Merlins langen Unterhosen einfach nicht die genaue Reihenfolge der Zubereitung, geschweige denn die Zutaten, nicht merken. Das war nur dummerweise ein Muss für die Prüfungen, denn mehr als der Name des gewünschten Trankes würde sie dort nicht als Arbeitsanweisung erhalten. Wenn Bell also ihren ZAG in Zaubertränke mit dem von Snape für den Fortgeschrittenenkurs im nächsten Schuljahr gewünschten Ohnegleichen abschließen wollte, dann würde sie daran noch viel arbeiten müssen.

Im Grunde hatte Adrian genausowenig Lust darauf gehabt, sich um die Zaubertranknoten einer Gryffindor zu kümmern wie Miles Lust darauf gehabt hatte, seine Freizeit mit irgendwelchen Streberleichen in der Bibliothek zu verplempern. Aber Snape war kein Lehrer, mit dem man über so etwas diskutierte, und die Punkte, die Snape Slytherin dafür wöchentlich dazugab, trugen immerhin dazu bei, dass Gryffindor nicht schon wieder als fast einziges Haus ein fast bis zum Bersten gefülltes Punkteglas vorweisen konnte.

„Du und Bell, hm?" hatten die anderen gespottet, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum von seiner Vereinbarung mit Snape gesprochen hatte.

„Schüchter die Kleine mal ein bisschen ein, Adrian. Damit sie sich vor dem nächsten Spiel schön in die Hosen macht vor uns großen, bösen Slytherins."

„Mit der hast du doch jetzt ein leichtes Spiel, Pucey. Vermies ihr die Zaubertranknote, dann wird sie andere Dinge im Kopf haben als Quidditch."

Adrian hatte sich in den nächsten Sessel geworfen und die Augen verdreht. „Ja sicher. Und Snape wird mich dafür lynchen. Nein danke."

„Aber guck dir die Kleine doch mal an. Die hat nur ne große Klappe, wenn irgendwer aus ihrer Pissermannschaft daneben steht. Ansonsten kannste die auf dem Flur einmal grimmig angucken und sie ergreift sofort die Flucht."

Das war ihm allerdings auch schon aufgefallen. Spinnet und besonders Johnson hatten beide ein recht großes Mundwerk und waren entsprechend schlagfertig, Bell allerdings überhaupt nicht. Es amüsierte ihn, denn es passte so gar nicht zum Rest des Teams. Gut, sich um Streitereien mit Potter zu kümmern oblag dann eher Malfoy, aber Wood, die Weasleyclowns, Johnson und Spinnet ließen sich überhaupt nicht einschüchtern. Im Gegensatz zu Bell.

Er hatte es geschafft, sie gleich während ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nachhilfestunde ziemlich zu verunsichern, auch wenn sie versucht hatte, es zu überspielen. Ihre Reaktion hatte ihn selbst überrascht. Johnson hätte ihm mit den Kessel eins übergezogen und Spinnet hätte ihn mit ihrer Schlagfertigkeit auf Abstand gehalten. Bell dagegen hätte er vermutlich ziemlich mühelos zu allem überreden können. Na ja, fast. Sie hatte ihren Verstand letztendlich doch noch eingeschaltet, obwohl er sich schon darauf gefreut hatte, seinen Kumpels zu berichten, dass Katie Bell quasi Wachs in seinen Händen gewesen war.

Wann immer dir danach ist, Bell.

Adrian grinste, als er sich den Besen schnappte und durch die Tür nach draußen und zum Quidditchplatz hinunter ging. Bell hatte ja keine Ahnung, was sie verpasste.

Die dunklen Wolken am Horizont hatten sich inzwischen zu einer geballten Wolkenfront zusammengezogen, die langsam immer näher rückte. Einen Augenblick lang starrte Adrian zum Himmel hinauf. Dann zuckte er die Schultern. Jetzt hatte er sich umgezogen, jetzt würde er auch ein paar Runden drehen und hoffen, dass sich Miles mit seiner beschissenen Hausarbeit beeilte. Wenn die ersten Regentropfen fielen, war immer noch Zeit genug, zurück ins Schloss zu laufen.

Doch noch jemand schien den freien Mittwoch Abend für ein bisschen Quidditch nutzen zu wollen. Dem Flugstil und der Geschwindigkeit nach zu urteilen offenbar ein Jäger aus einer der anderen Mannschaften. Adrian legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er die Person beobachtete, die da auf ihrem Besen hoch über dem Quidditchplatz ihre Runden drehte. Er stieß einen genervten Fluch aus, als er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte.

Natürlich. Katie Bell musste ihm jetzt auch noch hier auf die Nerven fallen.

Eigentlich war es nicht weiter verwunderlich. Dank der aufgeflogenen Geburtstagsparty der dritten Klasse hatte auch Bell ihren Abend ungeplanterweise zur freien Verfügung, und vermutlich hatte ihr der Tölpel Wood schon seit Beginn ihrer Nachhilfe gepredigt, dass es allein ihre Schuld war, dass wegen ihrer Nachhilfe das Mannschaftstraining der Gryffindors von Mittwoch auf Dienstag verschoben worden war. Es war wohl typisch Bell, dass sie das mit zusätzlichem Training ausgleichen wollte, anstatt Wood einfach für seine penetrante Art eins aufs Maul zu geben.

Er sah Bell noch einen Moment lang zu, wie sie da oben ihre Kreise drehte und gelegentlich einen Quaffle fallen ließ, nur um diesen dann im Sturzflug wieder aufzufangen, dann legte er auch die restliche Strecke bis zum Quidditchplatz zurück, stieg auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Teufel würde er tun und sich von Bells Anwesenheit hier auf irgendeine Art und Weise irritieren lassen.

Bells überraschtes Aufkeuchen, als sie sich plötzlich einander gegenüber befanden, wurde beinahe von einem plötzlichen Donnergrollen übertönt, und ein kurzer Seitenblick bestätigte Adrian, dass sich die Wolkenfront weiter zusammengezogen hatte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis tatsächlich ein Unwetter auf sie hinabgehen würde. Mit Miles war jetzt wohl eher nicht mehr zu rechnen, und wenn Adrian ehrlich war, so musste er zugeben, dass er die Wetterlage doch auch etwas falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Er hatte gehofft, zumindest noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit zu haben, bevor es losgehen würde.

„Bell", ließ er sich vernehmen, den Donner ignorierend. Wenn er Bell ein bisschen weiter verunsichern konnte, dann hatte er sich zumindest nicht völlig umsonst hierher bemüht.

„Pucey."

Sie sprach nicht besonders laut, so dass er Mühe hatte, sie beim nächsten Donnergrollen zu verstehen.

„Hat dir Wood Extratraining verordnet oder ist dir nur klargeworden, dass ihr sowieso niemals gegen uns gewinnen könnt mit eurer Losermannschaft?" fragte er sie spöttisch, sich in lässiger Position auf seinem Besen haltend. „Nicht, dass ihr mit deinem bisschen Herumfliegerei hier mehr Chancen haben werdet, Bell, nur um das mal gleich von vornherein abzuklären."

Anstatt entsprechend zu parieren, wie es Johnson oder Spinnet jetzt getan hätten, wirkte Bell fast kleinlaut, obwohl sie eben noch so selbstvergessen ihre Kreise in der Luft gezogen hatte. Ihre Haltung auf dem Besen war nun relativ angespannt, wie Adrian, dem selten etwas entging, spöttisch bemerkte. Es gefiel ihm, dass er sie so nervös machen konnte.

„Ich wollte mir nur ein bisschen Bewegung gönnen", sagte sie schließlich, was im Grunde dasselbe Argument war, das auch ihn hierher geführt hatte.

„Hat euch Wood gestern nicht genug herum gescheucht?" spottete er und brachte seinen Besen jetzt direkt an ihre Seite. Sie zögerte, wich aber nicht sofort zurück. „Ich hab mir sagen lassen, ihr seid alle nur noch auf eurem Zahnfleisch vom Platz gekrochen."

Bell schien sich für einen kurzen Moment zu vergessen und verzog das Gesicht – was ihm mehr als tausend Worte sagte, wie sie über Woods Training dachte. Er grinste breit, und als Bell das bemerkte, ging sie augenblicklich auf Distanz und brachte ihren Besen wieder in Position ihm gegenüber.

„Ich bin hier fertig", sagte sie nur.

Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Besen um, und er hob die Augenbrauen. So war es jedes Mal. Sie kam niemals zu früh zur Nachhilfe, sondern entweder pünktlich auf die Minute oder fünf Minuten zu spät. Und sie war aus dem Raum wieder verschwunden, sobald die eineinhalb Stunden um waren. Es war, als würde sie keine Minute länger in seiner Gegenwart verbringen wollen als unbedingt nötig war. Doch bevor sie diesmal wieder verschwinden konnte, hielt er ihren Besen kurzerhand fest. Fast schon resigniert wandte Bell den Kopf.

„Angst, Bell?" fragte er sie spöttisch und zugleich herausfordernd.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und das Ende ihres blonden Pferdeschwanzes kitzelte sie dabei im Nacken. Sie hatte einen Quaffle vor sich auf dem Besen, den sie mit einer Hand festhielt. Als sie bemerkte, dass er den Quaffle ansah, folgte sie seinem Blick und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich wollte Alicia hier treffen, aber sie wurde wohl aufgehalten."

Gut so. Er hatte keine Lust, sich hier jetzt mit Spinnet herumzuzanken. Kurz entschlossen ließ er Bells Besen los und schnappte sich stattdessen den Quaffle. Über ihnen dröhnte erneut der Donner, doch Adrian ignoriert es. Stattdessen warf er den Quaffle triumphierend in die Luft und fing ihn dann wieder betont lässig mit einer Hand auf.

„Ein Spielchen, Bell?"

„Was für ein Spielchen?" fragte sie misstrauisch, die Augen auf den Quaffle fixiert, den Adrian jetzt von einer Hand in die andere wechselte.

„Jag mir den Quaffle ab und wirf ihn durch einen der Torringe."

„Und wenn ich das nicht tue?"

„Angst vor den großen bösen Slytherins, Bell?" Provozierend hielt er ihr den Quaffle wieder hin, zog ihn jedoch blitzschnell zurück, als sie danach greifen wollte.

„Gib mir den Quaffle zurück, Pucey."

„Dann hol ihn dir, Kleine!"

Fast fand er es schade, dass Miles es nicht mehr zum Quidditchplatz geschafft hatte. Der hätte garantiert seine Freude daran gehabt, die kleine Gryffindor abzuziehen.

Ein Blitzen in Bells blauen Augen verriet ihm, dass sie auf die Herausforderung einging, und ihre zusammengepressten Lippen sagten ihm, dass sie die Herausforderung ernst nahm. Er kannte den Gesichtsausdruck von den Quidditchspielen gegen Gryffindor nur zu gut. Bell, das schüchterne kleine Ding, hätte er sonst auf dem Flur nie wahrgenommen, selbst neben Johnson und Spinnet nicht. Aber die Bell vom Quidditchplatz war eine andere. Sie hatte vielleicht nicht die Schlagfertigkeit und das Mundwerk einer Johnson und einer Spinnet, aber selbst als Gegner der Gryffindors musste er neidlos eingestehen, dass Bell die Schnellste auf ihrem Besen war, die derzeit in allen vier Mannschaften aufgestellt war. Schnell, flink und wendig. Das mochte vielleicht auch damit zu tun haben, dass sie klein und zierlich war und so aussah, als wöge sie weniger als nichts, aber nichtsdestotrotz war sie schnell, hatte noch dazu einen äußerst guten Besen und schaffte es während eines Spiels immer wieder, scheinbar völlig aus dem Nichts neben einem aufzutauchen und sich den Quaffle zu greifen. Und dann trug sie für gewöhnlich genau diesen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau – blitzende blaue Augen und zusammengekniffene Lippen.

Ein Blitz zuckte in der Ferne und es war merklich dunkler geworden, aber Adrian bekam nicht viel davon mit. Als Bell ihren Besen herumriss und den Arm nach dem Quaffle ausstreckte, riss er seinen Besen nach unten und sauste wie ein Pfeil durch die Luft und unter ihr hindurch. Bell griff ins Leere.

Er merkte, dass Bell ihm auf den Fersen war, und was er an Schnelligkeit nicht wettmachen konnte, versuchte er durch alle nur erdenklichen Tricks auszugleichen. Er ließ sie herankommen, bis sie nur noch eine Fingerspitze vom Quaffle entfernt war, nur um sich samt Besen ein Stück hinunter in die Tiefe fallen zu lassen – etwas, das sein Besenmodell viel besser bewerkstelligen konnte als ihres. Er wartete, bis sie pfeilschnell eine bestimmte Richtung eingeschlagen hatte, nur um innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen seinen Kurs so abrupt zu ändern, dass Bell geradewegs an ihm vorbeischoss. Es reizte ihn aber auch, das Unmögliche aus seinem Firebolt herauszuholen und sich ein Rennen mit Bell rund um den Quidditchplatz und zurück zu liefern, nur um dann hinunterzurasen, im Sturzflug auf die leeren Zuschauertribünen zu und derart knapp über die hölzernen Sitze hinwegzufegen, dass seine Schuhsohlen diese fast berührten. Spätestens hier hätte er gedacht, dass ihm Bell nicht folgen würde, doch er hatte sie unterschätzt. Und gerade weil sie kleiner und leichter als er war, fiel es ihr auch bedeutend leichter, über die Sitze hinwegzubrettern. Als sie sich schließlich den Quaffle krallte und damit wieder hinauf gen Himmel raste, wäre er fast noch ins Schleudern geraten und mit einem Fuß an der Balustrade der Tribüne hängengeblieben. Er unterdrückte einen Fluch und starrte der Jägerin wütend hinterher.

Bell hatte die Torringe fast erreicht, doch sie hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass er von unten angreifen würde, anstatt sie direkt zu verfolgen. Er war direkt unter ihr und zerrte grob an ihrem Besen, als sie sich gerade bereit machte, den Quaffle in einen der Torringe zu feuern. Sie geriet ins Wanken und ließ den Quaffle fallen, doch statt sich damit aufzuhalten, ihm zu sagen, dass das ein ganz grobes Foul gewesen war, befreite sie ihren Nimbus 2000 mit einem Ruck aus seinem Griff und setzte dem fallenden Quaffle hinterher.

Ein erneuter Blitz zuckte, und ein leichter Nieselregen begann unaufhaltsam auf sie hinunterzuprasseln. Adrian ließ den Quaffle für einen Moment außer Acht, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Wolkenfront jetzt fast über ihnen war. Es wurde von Minute zu Minute dunkler, und ein leichter Wind zerrte an ihrer beider Quidditchumhängen und ließ die Strähnen von Bells Pferdeschwanz in der Luft flattern. Der Donner war jetzt ohrenbetäubend, und als der Blitz direkt über ihnen grell aufleuchtete, hielt auch Bell urplötzlich inne. Der Quaffle sank unbeachtet weiter in die Tiefe.

Adrian brachte seinen Besen neben Bells und schlug ungeduldig ihren Umhang beiseite, den ihm der Wind durchaus hatte ins Gesicht schlagen wollen.

„Verpissen wir uns", bemerkte er und musste es noch einmal lauter wiederholen, als ein erneuter Donner krachte.

Bell antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nach oben, und als er ihrem Blick folgte, bemerkte er auch, wie die bedrohlich dunklen Wolken einander über den Himmel zu jagen schienen. Aus dem Nieselregen wurde urplötzlich ein Platschregen, und Bell schrie auf, als die ersten Regentropfen sie im Gesicht trafen.

Adrian packte erneut Bells Besen, und sie reagierte, riss selbigen herum und flog dicht hinter ihm her zurück zum Schoss. Doch schon auf halber Strecke nahm ihnen der jetzt peitschende Regen die Sicht, und dass sie jenem direkt entgegenfliegen mussten, sorgte auch nicht gerade für einen Flug ohne Komplikationen. Der Himmel hatte sich jetzt fast vollständig verfinstert und wurde nur noch durch zuckende Blitze erhellt.

„Bei Merlin, lauf!" schrie er in Bells Richtung, kaum hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, aber er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich gehört hatte. Stattdessen fand er sich mit dem linken Fuß in einer matschigen Pfütze wieder, die zuvor ganz sicher noch nicht auf diesem Weg vorhanden gewesen war. Er fluchte laut und ungehalten, was der Donner jedoch erneut verschluckte.

Sie rannten beide den Weg zum Gebäude hinauf, während der Regen unbarmherzig auf sie niederging und sie unweigerlich völlig durchnässte. Als dann die ersten Hagelkörner fielen, hätte sich Adrian fast in den kalten dunklen Kerker gewünscht. Bells explodierende Zaubertränke waren eher auszuhalten als am Körper klebende nasse Klamotten und von einem Hagelschauer aufs Korn genommen zu werden.

Beide waren völlig durchgeweicht, als sie letztendlich die nächstbeste Tür erreichten. Es war die des Umkleideraumes von Slytherin, durch die Adrian vorhin auch das Schloss verlassen hatte. Er riss sie auf und Bell stolperte hinter ihm ins Trockene. Er hätte fast gelacht, hätte sie nicht so ein erbärmliches Bild abgegeben mit tropfnassen Haaren und ebenso tropfnasser Kleidung. Die kleine Bell im Umkleideraum der Slytherinmannschaft. Und er konnte sich nicht einmal anständig darüber amüsieren, da er sich selbst vorkam wie ein begossener Pudel. Verdammt noch mal.

Bell lehnte ihren Besen neben seinen an die Wand und begann, ihren Umhang und ihre Haare auszuwringen. Er streifte seinen Umhang ganz ab und warf ihn achtlos auf die nächste Bank, bevor er sich kurz mit der Hand durch die klatschnassen Haare fuhr.

„Mistwetter", sagte Bell schließlich.

„Mistwetter", bestätigte er und warf ihr dabei einen Seitenblick zu. „Mich wundert, dass Wood euch bei dem Wetter nicht auf den Platz scheucht. Training mit allen Extremen, da steht der doch drauf."

„Er vielleicht, aber wir nicht." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Das hat er einmal versucht und danach nie wieder."

„Du tropfst den Boden voll", bemerkte er, nicht länger an Wood und seinen bescheuerten Trainingsmethoden interessiert. Stattdessen ruhte sein Blick auf Bell, der das tropfnasse rote Quidditchoberteil mit dem goldenen Streifen enger anlag als sonst und ihre Figur betonte, die sonst unter Schulbluse und Schulpullover wohl verborgen war. Ja, Scheiße, sie war eine Gryffindor. Aber trotzdem. Gucken war ja wohl noch erlaubt.

Bell starrte zu Boden, dann löste sie jetzt auch ihren Umhang und warf ihn zu Adrians auf die Bank. Sie drehte sich unsicher nach ihrem Besen um und deutete dann auf die Tür zum Flur.

„Ich sollte vielleicht besser in den Gryffindorumkleideraum gehen."

Er grinste breit und schlüpfte dann in aller Ruhe aus seinem grünen Quidditchpullover mit dem silbernen Streifen. Als Bell hastig den Blick abwandte, wusste er, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Sie nahm es mit ihm auf, wenn es darum ging, den Quaffle zurückzuerobern. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht dabei zustehen, wie er sein Oberteil auszog. Glück für sie, dass er darunter noch ein T-Shirt an hatte.

„Angst, Bell?"

„Wovor?" fragte sie zurück und zupfte nervös an den Ärmeln ihres eigenen Pullovers. Ein paar Wassertropfen liefen ihr aus den nassen Haaren und über die Stirn. Sie wischte sie beiseite, ehe sie ihr in die Augen laufen konnten.

„Offensichtlich vor mir. Haben dich deine tollen Teamkameraden davor gewarnt, mit bösen Slytherins alleine zu sein? Denn schließlich weiß man nie, was denen alles einfällt ..."

Bell blinzelte erschrocken, als er plötzlich vor sie trat, und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, auf sie herunterzusehen und ihr so zu demonstrieren, was für eine kleine und unbedeutende Gryffindor sie doch im Grunde war. Er war größer als sie und stärker als sie und hätte er es tatsächlich darauf abgezielt ihr wehzutun, so hätte sie sich wohl nicht lange gegen ihn wehren können.

Er griff die Enden ihres nassen Pullovers und hielt sie fest, während Bell nun offensichtlich nicht mehr wusste, wohin mit ihren Händen. Sie blinzelte und trat einen Schritt zurück, doch er hielt ganz einfach ihren Pullover fest, so dass sie schließlich auch nicht weiter zurückweichen konnte. Sie blieb stehen.

„Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hier hätte, würd ich uns trockenhexen, aber so ..." Er nickte kurz mit dem Kopf zu der Tür, die hinaus auf den Flur führte. „Du kannst natürlich rüber in euren Umkleideraum gehen, Bell, aber Filch wird dich für die Wasserpfützen auf dem Fußboden eigenhändig umbringen."

Unsicher ließ auch Bell ihren Blick zur Tür wandern. „Ich kann wohl hier warten, bis ich einigermaßen trocken bin", murmelte sie dann.

„In nassen Klamotten erkältet man sich leicht, Bell." Mit einem spöttischen Glitzern in den Augen blickte er weiter auf sie herunter. „Ich bin sicher, das würde Wood gar nicht gefallen. Ihr spielt schließlich nächste Woche gegen Ravenclaw, nicht wahr?"

„Ja-a..."

Er zog ihren Pullover probeweise ein Stückchen höher. Schade, sie hatte auch ein T-Shirt darunter gezogen. Dennoch ...

„Du willst dich doch nicht erkälten, oder, Bell?"

„N-nein..."

Er weidete sich an ihrer Unbehaglichkeit. Und er fragte sich, warum sie nicht ein bisschen die Jägerin aus sich herauskehrte und ihm sagte, er solle gefälligst ihren Pullover loslassen und zum Teufel gehen. Auf dem Quidditchplatz konnte sie es doch auch. Na gut, vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit Worten, aber ...

Der Regen trommelte gegen die Hauswand und lief dem Geplätscher nach zu urteilen in halben Sturzbächen draußen an der Tür entlang. Ein schier ohrenbetäubender Donner krachte, aber den dazugehörigen Blitz konnten sie hier natürlich nicht sehen.

Adrian drängte sie zurück gegen die Wand, bis er direkt vor ihr stand und sie keinen Zentimeter mehr ausweichen konnte. Sie versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, und als er weiter versuchte, ihr den nassen Pullover höher zu ziehen, stieß sie ihn schließlich doch beiseite und nutzte den Überraschungseffekt, um von ihm wegzukommen. Sie nahm Aufstellung neben den beiden Besen, was ihn irgendwie belustigte. Glaubte sie wirklich, ihm mit einem Besen eins überziehen zu können?

„Bravo, Bell. Ich mag es, wenn du deine Krallen zeigst."

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen", gab sie zur Antwort, nahm ihren roten Umhang und ihren Besen und ging hinüber zur Tür. Ihre Schuhe hinterließen schmutzige Abdrücke auf dem Boden, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen. Wenn sie durchaus von Filch da draußen erwischt werden wollte, wie sie seinen frisch polierten Flur mit Fußabdrücken verschönerte, dann war das nicht sein Problem.

In dem Moment, in dem Bell ungeduldig die Tür aufriss, schien ihr etwas einzufallen, denn sie verließ den Umkleideraum von Slytherin nicht, sondern blieb ziemlich frustriert an der Tür stehen.

„Mist!"

Adrian hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Mist?"

„Ja, Mist. Ich komme nur von außen in den Umkleideraum rein, weil ich ihn von innen abgeschlossen hab. Das dürfte erklären, warum mir Alicia nicht nachgekommen ist." Verärgerte machte Bell die Tür wieder zu. „Sie hat vermutlich gedacht, ich hätte es mir bei dem Scheißwetter anders überlegt, da die Tür zum Umkleideraum abgeschlossen war."

Er hätte fast gelacht. Den gleichen leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck trug sie auch zur Schau, wenn sie ihre missratenen Zaubertränke zu erklären versuchte.

„Vielleicht ..."

Sie lief zur Tür, die nach draußen führte, und riss sie auf. Ein Schwall Regenwasser kam ihr entgegen, und für einen Moment lang hellte ein zuckender Blitz den Umkleideraum in ein unwirklich scheinendes Licht.

„Nein." Adrian trat neben sie und kickte die Tür mit seinem Fuß wieder zu. „Das Wetter wird noch eine Weile so weitertoben, fürchte ich."

Bell seufzte genervt auf.

„Und ja, das heißt wohl, du sitzt hier mit mir noch eine Weile fest", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Du könntest dich umziehen und dann einen Zauberstab auftreiben, so dass ich einigermaßen trocken hier raus gehen kann."

Adrian grinste als Antwort und öffnete provozierend den obersten Knopf seiner Sporthose, die zum Quidditchoutfit dazugehörte. Bell starrte ihn an.

„Pucey! Was tust du da?"

„Was du von mir gewollt hast, Bell. Ich ziehe mich um. Warum, willst du mir dabei behilflich sein?" Er ließ den Knopf offen und blickte sie provozierend an.

„Ich – nein! Deine Hose ist längst nicht so nass wie dein Oberteil!"

Das war eine glatte Lüge, und das wusste er ebenso gut wie sie. Adrian ließ sich auf die Holzbank fallen und machte sich daran, seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

Bell hatte ihren Besen wieder abgestellt und ihren Pferdeschwanz gelöst und nutzte ihren Umhang jetzt, um ihre Haare trockenzurubbeln. Da beide allerdings einfach nur pitschnass waren, hatte die ganze Aktion nur wenig Erfolg.

Draußen krachte ein weiterer Donner, doch das Prasseln des Regens gegen die Mauer und die Tür wurde jetzt leiser und gleichmäßiger. Adrian registrierte es fast sofort, doch Bell machte immer noch ein Gesicht, als wolle sie überall lieber sein als hier und als würde sie die nächsten fünf Stunden noch hier mit ihm festsitzen müssen.

Er überlegte, ob er sich doch einfach umziehen sollte. Schließlich hatte er ja trockene Sachen dabei und so durchaus die Möglichkeit, trocken in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Bell konnte seinethalben hier warten, bis es ganz aufhörte zu regnen. Schließlich war sie ja so blöd gewesen, die Tür zum Umkleideraum von Gryffindor von innen zu verriegeln und nicht wieder zu entriegeln, nachdem sie sich fertig umgezogen hatte.

Andererseits ...

Bell war so gesehen eigentlich ganz niedlich. Klein, zierlich, blaue Augen, blonde Haare. Wenn Bell jetzt noch die Sorte blondes, ewig-kicherndes Partygirl und nicht gerade aus Gryffindor gewesen wäre, hätte es sich direkt noch angeboten, ein bisschen herumzuflirten. Aber sie war nicht nur aus Gryffindor, sonderlich auch noch eine aus dem verhassten gegnerischen Quidditchteam. Und beim Flirten hatte er sie strenggenommen auch noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn auf einer Party. Oder zumindest nicht auf einer, auf der er auch gewesen war. Vermutlich feierten die Gryffindors, die sich eh für etwas Besseres hielten, sowieso bloß unter sich.

Wie auch immer. Dafür, dass er pitschnass und es mit dem Quidditch mit Miles nichts geworden war und ihm so eine dürre kleine Gryffindor auch noch den Quaffle abgenommen hatte, dafür hatte er sich eigentlich eine entsprechende Entschädigung verdient.

Zumal er heute eigentlich einen Bell-freien Tag gehabt hätte.

„Also entweder, du unterhältst mich hier ein bisschen, Bell, oder mir wird das zu langweilig. Dann kannst hier allein die Wände anstarren und drauf warten, dass es aufhört zu regnen. Ich zieh mich jetzt um und geh in unseren gemütlichen, warmen Gemeinschaftsraum, anstatt mir hier in feuchten Klamotten den Arsch abzufrieren."

Bell, die noch immer möglichst weit weg von ihm stand, runzelte die Stirn und wickelte eine ihrer nassen blonden Haarlocken um ihren Finger.

„Dich unterhalten?" fragte sie nervös. „Was willst du denn von mir hören?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gab er grinsend zur Antwort. „Denk dir was aus. Auf dem Quidditchplatz steckst du doch auch voller Ideen für spontane Manöver."

Es war interessant zu sehen, dass sie privat so eine ganz andere Persönlichkeit hatte als auf dem Spielfeld. Oder waren das nur Slytherins im Allgemeinen, bei denen sie so ruhig und vorsichtig und nervös war?

Bell blickte ihn ziemlich unsicher an. „Vielleicht solltest du dich wirklich umziehen", meinte sie schließlich.

„Oder wir könnten es uns ein bisschen interessanter machen?" schlug er ihr stattdessen vor.

Sie hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. „Interessant?"

„Bell, Bell, Bell."

Adrian stand grinsend wieder auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Zu seiner Überraschung blieb sie stehen wo sie war. Gut, sie hatte die Wand im Rücken und die beiden Türen führten einmal ins Nasse und einmal mit triefenden Klamotten und schmutzigen Schuhen durchs Schloss und dort vermutlich genau in Filchs Arme, der einen Riecher dafür zu haben schien, genau dem Schüler zu begegnen, der dem Hausmeister eigentlich nicht begegnen wollte.

Er drängt sie erneut zur Wand zurück und griff ohne zu zögern wieder nach ihrem Pullover. Dieses Mal schaffte er es, dass sie ihn sich über den Kopf ziehen ließ. Er warf ihn achtlos beiseite und fixierte ihr enges und ebenfalls feuchtes T-Shirt, dass sie darunter trug, und das gerade mehr zeigte, als es verbarg. Interessant. Katie Bell könnte ruhig mal anfangen, sich ein bisschen was bei ihren Freundinnen abzugucken in puncto Kleidung. Oder bei Lavender Brown. Sie hatte tatsächlich so etwas wie Brüste, die jetzt durch das nasse T-Shirt unübersehbar waren. Aber natürlich, wenn man Bell neben Johnson stellte, lenkte Johnsons Vorbau entsprechend von Bells eher sportlicher Figur ab. Trotzdem war Adrian einen Moment lang verwirrt. Die Gryffindormädels waren genauso Thema bei den Slytherinjungs wie andere Mädchen aus der Schule, nur Bell war in dem Zusammenhang noch nie erwähnt worden. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht erinnern.

„Bell, Bell, Bell", murmelte er wieder, diesmal allerdings eher anerkennend und aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

„Pucey ..."

Er fuhr langsam mit den Fingern ihre nackten Arme entlang, genauso wie er es vor vier Wochen bei der Nachhilfe getan hatte, nur dass er diesmal ihr gegenüber anstatt hinter ihr stand. Er konnte ihre Gänsehaut unter seinen Finger spüren, und es gefiel ihm, dass er so eine Wirkung auf sie hatte.

„Hör auf damit", murmelte Bell, klang aber nicht wirklich, als meinte sie auch, was sie sagte.

„Ja, soll ich damit aufhören, Bell? Und was ist damit? Soll ich damit auch aufhören?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und streifte kurz mit seinen Lippen ihre. Sie war immer noch merklich angespannt, aber die Gänsehaut blieb.

„Na was ist, Bell? Soll ich aufhören?" fragte er sie nochmal eindringlich.

Bell schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.

„Sprache verschlagen?" murmelte er, seinen Mund weiterhin dicht an ihrem. „Na los, sag es mir, Bell. Soll ich damit aufhören oder nicht?"

„Nicht aufhören", murmelte Bell, wieder nach kurzem Zögern und wieder kaum hörbar.

„Dachte ich mir", gab er leise zurück und suchte erneut ihre Lippen, dieses Mal allerdings zu einem richtigen Kuss.

Zu behaupten, Katie Bell wäre die weltbeste Küsserin wäre wohl gelogen. Adrian hatte schon Mädels geküsst, die weitaus mehr Erfahrung und Können mitgebracht hatten. Und auch wenn Bell – für eine Gryffindor – ganz niedlich war, so war es wohl nicht das, was es hätte sein können, aber immerhin weitaus besser als das, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte. Im Grunde gab es für ihn im Bezug auf Katie Bell einiges, was er so nicht erwartet hatte.

Er vertiefte den Kuss dennoch, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig sagte, dass das eine bescheuerte Idee war – eben weil sie eine Gryffindor war. Aber einmal angefangen hatte er auch keine Lust, so schnell wieder aufzuhören. Und eine besonders tolle Unterhalterin war Bell ja nun auch nicht gerade. Aber im nassen T-Shirt konnte sie sich sehen lassen, und die Knutscherei war auch nicht schlecht.

Bell wurde langsam ruhiger, konzentrierte sich mehr aufs Knutschen und verlor sichtlich ein wenig ihre ständige Anspannung. Er schob mit der freien Hand ihr T-Shirt ein wenig hinauf. Nackte, helle Haut. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Jetzt war es Bell, die den Kuss ihrerseits vertiefte.

Adrian schob sie ein Stück von der kalten Wand weg und schob seine Hände in den Zwischenraum, welche er dann langsam über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ. Er fühlte den feuchten Stoff ihres T-Shirts unter seinen Fingern. Ohne zu zögern ließ er seine Hände noch ein Stück weiter nach unten wandern. Sie landeten auf ihrem Hintern, und falls sie das bei der ganzen Knutscherei überhaupt mitbekam, so unternahm sie zumindest nichts dagegen.

Sie fröstelte, und er ließ kurz von ihr ab, um auf sie herunter zu blicken.

„Kalt, Bell?"

„Ein bisschen", murmelte sie, ohne wirklich dabei aufzusehen.

Er lehnte sich wieder ein bisschen mehr zu ihr herunter. „Vielleicht solltest du ja doch raus aus den nassen Sachen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Nur damit du dich nicht erkältest, Bell. Wär doch echt schade."

„Die Klamotten bleiben an", erwiderte Bell für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich fest, was Adrian jedoch amüsiert auflachen ließ. Er hatte nichts anderes von ihr erwartet. Schließlich und letztendlich war sie doch immer noch eine Gryffindor.

„Schade", grinste er, und in Anbetracht von dem feuchten T-Shirt, das Bells Körper betonte, fand er das wirklich ausgesprochen schade.

Sie warf ihm jetzt doch einen eher zweifelnden Blick zu, so als erwarte sie, dass er gleich rufen würde „Verarscht!" und sie dafür auslachen würde, dass sie sich hatte von ihm knutschen lassen. Zugegeben, ein Teil von ihm frohlockte allerdings darüber, dass er es ausgerechnet geschafft hatte, eine von Woods Mädels dazu zu bringen, ihm die Zunge in den Mund zu stecken.

Bell schwieg, und er nahm eine Hand von ihrem Hintern und schob sie erneut unter ihr T-Shirt, einfach um festzustellen, wie weit er bei ihr gehen konnte. Sie reagierte erst, als er seine Hand weiter nach oben schob.

„Nicht ..."

„Ach, komm schon, Bell. Was ist schon dabei? Scheint dir doch zu gefallen, mit den bösen Jungs zu knutschen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und musste erneut grinsen, als sie rot dabei wurde. „Und ich verrat dir was, Gryffindor. Die bösen Jungs können noch ganz andere Sachen als knutschen. Und das sogar ausnehmend gut."

Sie rückte von ihm ab, bis genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen lag, und brachte ihre zerzausten feuchten Haare in Ordnung, in dem sie sich erneut einen Pferdeschwanz band.

„Ich glaube, das Unwetter hat nachgelassen", murmelte sie.

„Aber nicht erst seit eben", grinste er. „Da warst du wohl etwas beschäftigt, Bell, sonst hättest du das viel eher mitbekommen."

Sie sammelte ihren Pullover, ihren Umhang und ihren Besen auf und öffnete dann die Tür nach draußen. Kalter Wind drang ins Innere des Umkleideraums und es regnete immer noch, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark. Auch das Gewitter hatte sich verzogen. Von seinem Platz an der Wand aus konnte Adrian allerdings noch immer einige dunkle Wolken sehen, die weiterhin über dem Quidditchplatz und dem Schloss hingen. Der Boden draußen vor der Tür war nach wie vor nass und matschig, und nicht unweit von der Türschwelle entfernt befand sich eine recht große Pfütze. Bell würde definitiv nochmal ordentlich schlammige Schuhe abbekommen.

„Sicher, dass du schon gehen willst, Bell?" wandte er sich im schönsten Plauderton an sie und frohlockte, als sie ihn irritiert anblickte.

„Ich hab noch einen Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde fertigzumachen, und einen Zauberspruch für Zauberkunst zu üben", murmelte sie, während sie ein wenig verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Von draußen kam immer noch kalte Luft herein.

„Na, dann ..."

Er deutete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung in Richtung Tür, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht aufhalten lassen sollte, wenn sie so dringend noch irgendwelche Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte.

„Und mach die Tür hinter dir zu, Bell. Es wird kalt."

Sie starrte ihn an, dann wandte sie sich um und flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Umkleideraum. Er musste laut auflachen, als sie draußen auch noch mitten in die Pfütze trat und er sie leise fluchen hörte.

„Man sollte aufpassen, wo man hinläuft, Bell", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen ihr nachzurufen.

Statt einer Antwort verschwand sie ohne sich umzublicken aus seinem Blickfeld, und er verließ gelangweilt seinen Platz an der Wand und schlug genervt die Tür hinter ihr zu. Wenigstens die hätte sie noch zumachen können.

Inzwischen war ihm doch auch selbst ziemlich kalt geworden in den feuchten Klamotten, und er beeilte sich, aus den Quidditchklamotten rauszukommen und seine trockenen Sachen wieder anzuziehen. Nur seine Haare waren noch immer ein wenig feucht, als er schließlich den Umkleideraum verließ.

Adrian hielt kurz inne, als er am Umkleideraum von Gryffindor vorbeikam. Bell war vermutlich noch da drinnen. Er überlegte kurz, ob er nicht vor der Tür warten und sie noch ein bisschen aufzuziehen sollte, als er Roger Davis und zwei der Jäger aus der Ravenclawmannschaft den Flur herunterkommen sah. Entschlossen beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Nee, ganz sicher würde er nicht hier vor der Gryffindortür herumlungern wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. So toll war Bell nun auch wieder nicht. Auch wenn es interessant gewesen war zu sehen, wie weit er bei ihr gehen konnte. Er hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass sie sich auf eine Knutscherei einlassen würde.

„Pucey", grüßte Roger Davis, als er und die beiden anderen an ihm vorbeigingen.

„Davis", grüßte Adrian desinteressiert zurück und gönnte den beiden Jägern überhaupt keinen zweiten Blick. Streberleichen waren prinzipiell unwichtig, und es lohnte sich überhaupt nur dann mal, ihnen einen zweiten Blick zu gönnen, wenn es sich wie bei Davis um den Kapitän der Ravenclawmannschaft handelte oder vielleicht um ein weibliches Exemplar der Sorte Ravenclaw, das nicht in die Kategorie blass, Brille, Pickel und Buch vor der Nase fiel.

In diesem Augenblick bog Miles Bletchley in den Korridor ein, und Adrian verdrehte die Augen, als er seinen Kumpel erkannte.

„Bletchley. Auch mal fertig damit, Streberleiche zu spielen?"

Die drei Ravenclaws, die das wohl gehört hatten, drehten sich nach ihnen um, doch Adrian ignorierte sie. Stattdessen blickte er Miles mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Der zuckte die Schultern.

„Hey, ich bin seit ner Weile fertig, aber bei dem Pisswetter da draußen hätt ich nicht gedacht, dich hier überhaupt noch vorzufinden. Bei Merlin, das hat ja halbe Hippogreife gehagelt!"

Adrian grinste. „Ach. Sagen wir mal so, ich hatte ganz nette Gesellschaft und hab dich ehrlich gesagt nicht mal sonderlich vermisst."

Jetzt hob Miles die Augenbrauen. „Nette Gesellschaft, ja? Wen hast du abgeschleppt, Adrian?" Er blickte den drei Ravenclaws hinterher. „War's Chang? Ich hab gehört, die steht auf die ganze romantische Scheiße. Mit was hast du die vollgesäuselt, um sie rumzukriegen?"

„Chang!" Adrian verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. „Naja, ganz niedlich, aber nicht wirklich wert, dass es hier nachher in der Schule heißt, ich würd auf Schmalzgelaber und Gedichte stehen. Nee, Diggory kann die meinetwegen behalten."

„Das, und flach wie ein Brett", grinste Miles. „Hätt mich ehrlich gesagt gewundert, wenn du plötzlich so auf Chang abgefahren wärst."

„Hm", gab Adrian nur zur Antwort und musste an Bell in ihrem feuchten T-Shirt denken. Vielleicht war's bei Chang ja ähnlich.

„Also, wer dann?" hakte Miles noch einmal nach.

Adrian grinste. „Bell", gab er zu.

Miles' Augenbrauen schossen wieder in die Höhe. „Bell?" vergewisserte er sich, dann wurde sein Grinsen immer breiter. „Ts, Adrian. Und du erzähl mir noch mal, du würdest der bloß Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben! Ich mein, wie gut ist sie denn ... in 'Zaubertränke'?"

„Du solltest dir Bell mal in nassen Klamotten geben", erwiderte Adrian und ließ einen entsprechenden anerkennenden Pfiff folgen.

Miles' Grinsen konnte man nur noch als dreckig bezeichnen. „Ich scheine was verpasst zu haben", bemerkte er bedauernd. „Deine kleinen Spielchen mit Bell müssen wohl sehr zu deiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen sein."

„Die Kleine weiß wohl, wie man knutscht."

„Nur knutschen?" Miles klang fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Ich arbeite daran", erwiderte Adrian vielsagend.

Sie erreichten eine Ecke, von wo aus ein schmaler, dunkler Korridor direkt in Richtung Slytherin führte. Es war eine Abkürzung, welche die Slytherinjungs meistens nutzen, wenn sie vom Training aus direkt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollten.

„Könnte interessant werden", grinste Miles und bog um besagte Ecke.

„Oh, definitiv."

Adrian schickte sich ebenfalls an, um die Ecke zu gehen, warf jedoch noch einmal einen kurzen Blick in den Korridor hinter sich.

Katie Bell stand umgezogen und mit einem frisch gebundenen Pferdeschwanz in der Nähe der Tür zum Gryffindorumkleideraum und hatte offensichtlich ihr Gespräch mitbekommen.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte kurz Adrians Lippen, dann zwinkerte er ihr zu und hob kurz die Hand. Bell dagegen blieb regungslos mitten im Korridor stehen.

„Bei Merlins Unterhosen, Adrian, komm in die Gänge!" hörte er Miles aus dem angrenzenden schmalen Korridor ungeduldig rufen.

Adrian wandte sich um, ignorierte Bell und folgte Miles, doch er konnte ein kurzes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Oh ja. Er war definitiv noch nicht fertig mit Katie Bell.


End file.
